Sórdidos
by JaquBrito
Summary: "Sentiam-se sempre sórdidos, não se sentiam merecedores de ter bons momentos como aqueles, sendo que todos sempre perdiam tanto naquela guerra sem fim." - Rated M.


Oneshot sem fins lucrativos!

De fã para fãs.

Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence.

Rated: M

Personagens: Levi e Mikasa Ackerman.

Contem descrição, em detalhes, de relação sexual.

**SÓRDIDOS**

oOoOoOoOoOo

O som de corpos se chocando ecoava no casebre abandonado.

Sons abafados escapavam de bocas sedentas.

Mãos se perdiam e se encontravam nas curvas dos corpos machucados pelo tempo e pelas guerras... Não havia suavidade, nem gentileza ali.

Os dedos se embrenhavam nos cabelos sedosos e maltratados pela falta de um bom shampoo, mas a sensação de tê-los ali, apertados em um punho, davam a sensação de ter algo que jamais imaginaram que teriam...

Eles se sentiam sórdidos por estarem fazendo aquilo... Se entregando um ao outro em meio a tanto caos, perda e sofrimentos... Os titãs quase não lhes davam tréguas... Mas...

Aqueles momentos, aqueles sussurros, aqueles gemidos contidos e corpos contorcidos em prazer, eram a única válvula que eles encontraram para não enlouquecer diante do caos, dor e sofrimento que eles e seus amigos passavam diariamente. Ninguém desconfiava deles...

Quem desconfiaria dos "insensíveis" Levi e Mikasa Ackerman? Os mais frios e brutais quando o assunto era matar titãs e táticas de guerra. Quem desconfiaria que a devotada Mikasa, protetora número um de Eren, estaria indo as escondidas com o líder de seu esquadrão, para encontros furtivos em um casebre esquecido pelo tempo?

Quando Levi segurava seus cabelos e os puxava levemente, ela sentia seu estomago se revirar de ansiedade, desejando que ele a tocasse com os lábios macios e frios, que ele lambesse seu pescoço de maneira devotada como fazia nesse momento. Esperava e ansiava que ele descesse mais e abocanhasse os seios fartos e mordiscasse os mamilos rígidos. Que ele descesse aquela mão indecente e se embrenhasse entre as pernas dela e a penetrasse com os dedos longos e ansiosos.

Levi por sua vez, ficava o dia inteiro pensando no cheiro dela... Na maneira que ela se contorcia e gemia baixinho em seu ouvido cada vez que ele investia seu membro duro dentro das paredes apertadas do sexo molhado dela. Pensando na maneira como ela sussurrava seu nome como um mantra e pedia envergonhada por mais... "- Mais forte Levi... Mais rápido Levi... Mais fundo Levi..." – Seu membro enrijecia só de lembrar disso. A maneira que ela o deixava, ninguém jamais conseguia... Desnorteado.

Os encontros geralmente ocorriam na luz do dia, de preferencia em um momento onde tarefas eram atribuídas. E Levi se encarregava de sempre mandar todos para deveres bem longe do casebre que se tornara o ponto de encontro de ambos. Ele sempre atribuía a ela uma tarefa próxima do local, e sumia, para que ninguém desconfiasse dele ou dela. Usava suas habilidades furtivas para se esgueirar até lá, onde aguardava-a cheio de ansiedade, com as mãos suando, e quando ela chegava, ela estava sempre tão sedenta quanto ele.

Ambos, nos momentos em que estavam separados, se lembravam de como tudo aquilo começou... Com ele dando uma bronca nela por ter desobedecido uma ordem direta dele.

Não sabiam bem como haviam chegado naquele ponto, mas em uma hora estavam discutindo de maneira acalorada e na outra estavam aos beijos pelo chão duro do escritório dele, com ele abrindo a roupa dela e expondo os seios fartos e com ela descendo a mão de maneira libidinosa até encontrar o membro enrijecido dele e segura-lo com confiança. Quase foram pegos naquele dia!

E foi aí que Mikasa achou que tinham acabado aquela loucura. Era loucura não era? Então seu coração quase parou ao receber o bilhete dele, que foi passado de maneira sorrateira no momento de uma reunião, na frente de todos. Esperou estar longe de todos e abriu o bilhete, reconhecendo a caligrafia bonita e rebuscada dele, escrito apenas: "casebre abandonado".

Se despediu de todos dizendo que estava se sentindo cansada e queria um tempo sozinha e foi para seu dormitório. De lá, saiu quase voando até o local informado no bilhete... Ele já estava lá... E ao cruzar seu olhar com o dele, seu corpo estremeceu de maneira violenta e o frio na barriga quase a fez dar um passo atrás. Ele parecia um predador diante de sua presa.

\- Venha aqui Mikasa... – ela o ouviu chamar e seu corpo se moveu sozinho até chegar perto dele. – Me diga... – ele falou segurando na mão dela, puxando-a até seus corpos se colarem e ele aproximar os lábios da orelha esquerda dela – Você também está achando tudo isso uma loucura? – completou mordicando o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo Mikasa sentir suas pernas como geleia.

\- S-sim... – ela disse gemendo em seguida por sentir que ele começava a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela.

\- Então... – ele disse puxando a camisa dela para fora da calça apertada – Você quer que eu pare por aqui? – completou lambendo toda a lateral do pescoço dela, como que para guardar o gosto dela em sua boca.

\- Oh Deus... – ela gemeu agarrando forte na camisa dele para não cair – Não... Não pare.

\- Okay então... – ele disse parando tudo e olhando nos olhos dela com um olhar que beirava a insanidade.

Ele a empurrou para uma cama velha, que ela claramente percebeu que ele havia colocado lençóis limpos e travesseiros novos, dado a sua mania de limpeza. Ao se ver deitada, ela o viu tirar sua roupa vagarosamente, deixando-a completamente nua, arrancando dela um rosto em chamas pela vergonha de ser vista totalmente nua pelo seu superior. E ele tirou a própria roupa, também vagarosamente, dando tempo a ela de mudar de ideia, o que não aconteceu...

Logo ele abria as pernas dela, e se colocava entre elas, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e chupões onde ele alcançava... As mãos vagavam por toda a extensão do corpo dela, tocando de maneira imoral em todos os pontos sensíveis dela. A mão áspera causava nela arrepios devastadores.

Ela gemia, o sexo apertava-se cheio de ansiedade, desejoso, mesmo nunca tendo feito algo igual, e ele sabia disso... Que ela era intacta. E seria dele. E apenas dele.

Ele foi descendo com os beijos e carícias até que os lábios chegaram ao ponto nervoso do sexo dela, fazendo ela gemer mais alto e enfiar os dedos e segurar os cabelos lisos dele, como que incitando-o a continuar, a lhe dar mais daquilo.

E para ele, ela era a coisa mais deliciosa que ele havia provado. Doce e única.

Ele investiu com a língua e dedos na abertura úmida, fazendo-a empurrar-se contra si, pedindo silenciosamente que ele a levasse até a borda e transborda-se... E ele cumpriu com esse objetivo. Arrancando dela um gemido lamentoso e um puxão de cabelo que deixou seu couro cabeludo dormente, o qual ele não se queixou, mas em troca, ele não deu tempo para ela se recuperar da onda avassaladora que a atingiu... Posicionou-se acima dela, colocou seu membro rígido na entrada e a penetrou com uma única estocada, capturando o grito de dor dela com os lábios ainda melados de seu próprio mel. Ao fazer isso, ele se manteve parado, beijando-a copiosamente no processo, esperando que ela se adaptasse a invasão desavisada. Logo um gemido de prazer escapou dos lábios dela e ele começou a se mover, movimentos lentos de vai e vem, como que testando o local. E quando ela se empurrou contra ele, ele sabia que ela já estava pronta para continuar.

Ela passeava com as mãos pelo corpo dele, apertando cada contorno, cada músculo e carne macia que encontrava pelo caminho. Subindo e descendo, puxando-o mais para si, embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos dele, agora com mais delicadeza, e beijando os lábios dele, enquanto sentia o volume dentro de si e a velha e deliciosa sensação de estar chegando ao ápice se aproximando novamente.

Ao notar que ela já estava quase lá novamente, ele aumentou a velocidade e a força das estocadas, sentindo junto com ela a doce sensação do orgasmo tomar conta de ambos. Bocas se procurando para evitar que o barulho dos gemidos se sobressaísse e os entregasse.

Ao terminarem, ficaram se encarando, admirando-se procurando nos olhares um do outro uma gota de arrependimento, mas encontraram apenas cumplicidade.

E desde esse dia, essa rotina se manteve, pelo ao menos uma vez na semana ou mais, evitando levantar suspeitas. Mikasa também conversou com o médico do esquadrão, pedindo sigilo e maneiras de evitar uma possível concepção, afinal, não queria colocar uma criança naquele mundo de caos e dor.

Sentiam-se sempre sórdidos, não se sentiam merecedores de ter bons momentos como aqueles, sendo que todos sempre perdiam tanto naquela guerra sem fim.

Mas de uma coisa os Ackerman sabiam, por mais sórdidos que se sentissem, não abririam mão um do outro nunca. Doariam seus corações a humanidade e um ao outro. Para sempre, até que a morte fria e cruel os encontrasse.

FIM

Bem gente, é isso, uma pequena oneshot desse casal improvável que aprendi a amar. Deixem seus reviews. Um abraço.

JaquBrito.


End file.
